Question: A yellow watch costs $$110$, and a blue hat costs $$10$. The yellow watch costs how many times as much as the blue hat costs?
Solution: The cost of the yellow watch is a multiple of the cost of the blue hat, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$110 \div $10$ $$110 \div $10 = 11$ The yellow watch costs $11$ times as much as the blue hat costs.